dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora
Pandora (パンドラ), also known as Goddess of Destruction Pandora (破壊のパンドラの女神) is the daughter of Hephaestus, well more like the Semi-daughter from they'd describe long ago. no one know who create Pandora, not even Gaia or Da'at or anyone to know who create her, Pandora is nothing but a fallen creation, but Da'at decided to raise her like a daughter to her before she went to Hephaestus to become a another father to him. She is also the Greek Goddess of Fire and is also the Goddess of Destruction of the Second Universe from the 3rd Multiverse. Pandora is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Her appearance is a like a child more a teenage appearance in mid-17 years old with red hair and flaming red eyes and wear a Greece custom clothing. She's smart and wise and fearless to withstand any threat knowing she is a keeper of Pandora Box since Hephaestus created it ancient before she become a keeper and protector from those who touchit because it is a doomday weapon since she become a protector of that box. According to God of Destruction that Pandora is a Destruction of Goddess, but the Angel said differently that Pandora is an Angel of Gift and Wisdom and yet Harmony God said the Pandora is Harminous God, but there three describe are theory because Pandora is just a keeper. But Lucifer knows about Pandora origin that she was born an entity between life and death because she was created by no gods who created her, because she is an entity and he will use her as weapons before the becoming age of the Chaos Wars. Pandora is an Entity that no God can't create her not even Da'at, Gaia or the other. that Pandora is truly an Entity. She didn't fought in the Chaos War because Lucifer want her as weapon that she is an Entity before Da'at manage to stop him before he got banish was thanks to Da'at and Olorun. Pandora is may an Enitity that's shock to the God but Hephaestus is only one who can protect her, knowing his job as father to protect children. Pandora knows about Goku is Da'at reincarnation since the moment she sense it as a spirt. She did see what happen in the future like a seer and she witness what happens to Zamasu and erase by Zeno from the Future and yet she did have a go with Future Zeno when she yell at him and warn Grand Priest about what happen if any more Zeno appear she'll erase him, as a warning. Zeno try to garb hold off her but Hephaestus back off of them, and take his child away that he too know what happen in the future and make a threat to Grand Priest and the Angels. She did made few friends of the Harmony Gods like Shukumei, Akari, Theodore and Toyo. When she decided to train what it like to be a Harmony Gods. They agree including Horus as well, when they train to feel what it like as a Harmony God. They didn't punish her, because she was special and understand the ways of Harmony. That Harmony beilieve that she could make an excellent Harmony God and yet her father agree on them, because its perfect of her that she'll be the next Harmony God. Powers and Abilities As the Greek Goddess of Fire, Pandora is one of the most powerful gods in the 3rd Multiverse. Pandora is shown to be more powerful than Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Apollo who is the Greek God of the Sun stated that his power is no match against Pandora. Beerus who is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe from the 1st Multiverse is very afraid of facing Pandora in battle, showing that her power is above the Gods of Destruction. Pandora as a Goddess of Destruction from the 3rd Multiverse is shown to have power that far outclasses all of the Gods of Destruction from the 1st Multiverse. According to Horus the leader of the Harmony that she have a similar strength or equal to Toyo and more higher level than himself and yet Horus say that she could be the 16th Harmony God. Her power level is about 12,500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Pandora has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be superior to a Super Saiyan God. Pandora is able to fight on par and then overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. She is also able to easily beat Apollo in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Pandora can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. She also appeared behind Hephaestus in an instant. She is also shown to be faster than a Super Saiyan God. Immortality: Pandora, due to being an Olympian God, has live for many centuries and was present during the creation of humanity in the 3rd multiverse. She is also said to be older than Beerus himself. However, she can still be killed by either divine weapons or deities. Fire Manipulation: '''As the Greek Goddess of Fire, Pandora possesses the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. Pandora was able to infuse it in his weapons, throw fire balls from her hands, and ignited people at will. '''Heat Manipulation: '''As the Greek Goddess of Fire, Pandora can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolute hot. '''Primordial Fire Manipulation: As the Greek Goddess of Fire, Pandora can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. Esoteric Fire Manipulation: As the Greek Goddess of Fire, Pandora can manipulate the esoteric side of the flames that has magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes. Universe Destruction: As a Goddess of Destruction, Pandoracan destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Pandora is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Pandora also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Erasure Immunity: '''While utilizing the Phoenix Instinct form, Pandora cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But she can be erased by Goku. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: While utilizing the Phoenix Instinct form, Pandora wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. However by mastering the true power of the Phoenix Instinct form, Pandora can gain power similar to that of an Omni-King. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Pandora can manipulate her ki to the point of being able to fly. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Pandora can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Pandora can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Energy Nullification '- Pandora is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Pandora. However her ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Pandora learned this technique while training under Zeus. Using Ultra instinct, Pandora's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Pandora's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Pandora can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Pandora causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Pandora's colour is red, much like Ares. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Pandora utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Pandora coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Pandora has this technique. Pandora creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. * God of Destruction's Wraith '''- Pandora unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from her aura. * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction - Pandora holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. * Flame Cannon - '''Pandora holds one of her hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it. Then, he fires a large purplish-red flaming energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical but also fire-like aura surrounding the explosion. Transformation Goddess of Destruction Pandora obtained this form, after receiving her powers as a Goddess of Destruction. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Pandora also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power has increased to the point that her power is nearly comparable to that of a Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Pandora can fight on par and then overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 61,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Pandora achieved this form, after training under Zeus. In this state, Pandora gained a complex, silvered-red aura with silver-like flaming sparks, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God form. Pandora's body body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Pandora can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Her power level in this form is about 183,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Pandora achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct form. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Pandora became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Also similar to Shido, Pandora gained a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Pandora can hold her own against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 2,205,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Pheonix Instinct Pandora wield the most powerful form of all Unverise that it only wield Pandora, Zeus, Hercules and Ares themselves. Her hair will transform into blazing pheonix like the flame and her eyes is scarlat amber that she will use to burn everything not even the God of Destructions can't handle that power. That's why Lucifer want the power. Pheonix Instinct is master move and very fobidean to use not even Goke, Vegeta or anyone can't use that abilities. She will use it to burn everyone and easy take down such as Sayain, Nameskin and also Omni-King candidates as well. But Hephaestus and Toyo along with Shukumei are the only one who can calm her down from her rage and that power. Knowing it is very dangerous to use it. This form also grants power similar to an Omni-King. Her power has increased tremendously to the point that she is comparable to that of Horus who is the strongest of the Harmony Gods and even the Grand Priest. Despite the immeasurable power she possesses, Pandora can only maintain this form in 5 minutes. In this form, Pandora can fight on par with Horus who is the most powerful Harmony God. Her power level in this form is about 14,950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: '''Hephaestus and Pandora: Like father and daughter. Like daddy little girl that the two of them are very close like official families that her father will everything to protect her. Da'at and Pandora: Da'at do care for her like a child, knowing he didn't build her from his creation. So he decide to raise her, for on a short period. Shido and Pandora: Pandora shares a really close relationship with Shido who is the son of Goku. Pandora also has feelings for Shido and wishes to win his affections. Toyo and Pandora: Pandora want to teach about Fire basic whe she ask Toyo about Fire Mainpulation skills when both of them understand about Fire formation skills and two of them become friends Quotes: (To Goku) "Hope is make our strong, is why we are here. It is why we come here to bring hope, not break toy. There is a lots of learn to find out more we are capable. Is there any different to know why we are born special?" (To Vegeta) "You always care to become the strongest. You're such a jealous species from your ego." (To Beerus) "I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of all God of Destructions." (To Gohan) "You always like him , like a family including my own." (To everyone in different case) "I'm not a child!" (Hephaestus explain her origin to everyone:) "After the Gods was born since Da'at. Pandora was born out of nowhere that he didn't build or creater her that he couldn't figure out. So he raise her like a father . . . For a little while. Pandora was amazing gift since everyone look at her, beilieve her that she is monster, so I took her away from the others so that I beilieve she was truly special. I love her as a daughter and she love me as a father. And before HIM - Lucifer, figure that she was an Entity was born from nowhere so I quickly hide her before he'll use her. I told him about the Pandora Box where she was here so that no one can't. But I'd lied, I did to protect my child before he get it, until he figure when he brutal on me so that Pandora can be safe and took my fault. I only did to protect her, from him."Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists